Bliss
by jessica499499
Summary: My super late Christmas Noex! What happens when Rex doesn't know what mistletoe is and gets caught under it with Noah? Noex of course! This is Slash, Noex, Rex/Noah, and has boys kissing in it! You were warned!


It never ceased to amaze Noah how Rex could be so ignorant of the outside world. The taller boy would often make him pause in the middle of whatever they were doing and explain whatever had caught his eye. He'd ask a dozen questions a day about things Noah had learned in kindergarten.

Why weren't the little girls on the street stepping on cracks?

Why did breaking a mirror give a person bad luck?

What was the point of knocking on wood when you spoke of a possible bad event?

Why were manholes round?

A dozen different mind boggling questions that always took Noah forever to explain. He could have just ignored Rex's inquiries, but he couldn't deny the open curiosity that Rex always looked at him with… It was too cute to resist.

It also touched him that Rex would come to him with his questions instead of Holiday or Six. (Bobo didn't count because he would probably have just lied to him.)

Instead Rex trusted him to answer his questions honestly and without judgment, something that flattered Noah more than he would ever admit.

He'd answer a thousand questions if it meant that Rex would smile at him in his sweet and thankful way.

Noah's favorite questions always involved things Rex had never seen before.

He would never forget the time he took Rex to the town pet shop and his best friend had thought that the chinchilla was some weird rabbit/squirrel hybrid Evo.

His ban from the shop ever since was a constant reminder.

But Noah's absolute favorite question that Rex ever asked him was the one he'd asked on Christmas Eve.

* * *

Roaming the halls of Providence looking for Rex was a more common occurrence for Noah than he'd ever admit and it never ceased to amaze him how anyone found their way around the identical halls without getting lost.

He was just about to give up and call Rex up on his cell for directions when he caught sight of the Evo looking around a turn in the hall hesitantly.

The taller boy didn't hear his approach until Noah was right behind him.

"Rex, what are you-"

The Evo in question spun around quickly and covered Noah's mouth with his hand before he could finish his sentence.

"Shhhhh! Noah be quiet! He'll hear you!"

Noah raised an eyebrow in question and Rex slowly removed his hand, peeking over his shoulder to be sure who ever it was wasn't listening.

"I don't know how he did it, but Van Kleiss managed to sneak some kind of spy devise into Providence. He hid it in the weirdest place in the world. Like we wouldn't notice a plant just randomly hanging from the ceiling!"

Noah frowned in confusion and peeked over Rex's shoulders before the Evo could stop him. It took every bit of self control he had to keep from laughing right in his best friend's face.

"Rex….That's not a spying device and Van Kleiss did not put it there. Holiday probably did."

Rex made the cutest expression of confusion Noah had even seen as he tried to figure out why in the world Holiday would have little Van Kleiss looking plants hanging from the ceiling. With an ever cautious step Rex neared the plant in question and glared at it, as though doing so might make it answer his questions. When it didn't he turned his gaze back to Noah.

"What is it and why would Holiday put it there?"

The blonde smiled at the adorable confused look on his friend's face and the endearing sight of Rex standing beneath the plant and staring at it intently.

"It's called mistletoe. Around the Holidays people hang it their doorways and wait for two people to stand beneath it."

Rex seemed perplexed at the concept of mistletoe and without warning grabbed Noah's wrist, dragging the weaker teen under the doorway beside him.

He didn't even notice the bright flush on Noah's face, only having eyes for the plant above them.

"Nothings happening." He stated impatiently after a moment a passed.

Had Noah not been so uncomfortable he probably would have rolled his eyes at the statement.

"You should have let me finish. The tradition is that when two people get caught under the mistletoe at the same time they have to…kiss." He finished quietly, not daring to look up and see the disgust that was sure to be on Rex's face.

The Evo all but choked on his own saliva at Noah's words and turned just as red as the blonde.

A surprised "Oh" slipped past his lips as he looked everywhere but at Noah's face.

Another pause followed before he spoke again.

"Sorry." He muttered faintly, knowing it was his own impatience that had caused this.

Noah looked up at Rex through his bangs shyly and tried to will away his blush.

"It's okay. You didn't know." He assured the taller teen.

Rex smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head in a nervous manner.

"So what do we do now? Should we…you know…..kiss?"

Noah flinched at the appealing suggestion, astonished that Rex would even consider it.

Rex assumed that Noah's recoil had been in disgust at the idea and immediately tried to fix his mistake.

"I mean, we don't have to! It was just a suggestion, don't want to spoil the tradition you know." He finished franticly.

Noah shook his head just as rapidly back and turned a darker shade of red.

"Of course we don't have to, but it is a tradition." He anxious assured the taller teen.

A tension filled paused filled the air as both boys questioned what they were to now do. Both desperately wanted to keep with the plant's tradition and share a kiss, but feared the other's reaction.

Always being the more daring of the two it was Rex who moved first, reaching out to place a timid hand on the side of Noah's face. Ever so slightly he tilted the blonde's head upward and made the blue eyes he loved gaze back at him. A thousand emotions flickered briefly in his eyes and Rex watched each with a growing grin. Fear, lust, want and love swirled in his blue depths, echoing the look in Rex's own. Ever so slowly he leaned down the tiniest bit and brought his lips to Noah's, placing the softest sweetest kiss he'd ever given onto his best friend.

Noah's eyes slip shut at the touch and he tilted his head just the slightest bit to the left to have further contact with the Evo's tantalizing lips. It took every ounce of his will power to not wrap his arms around his best friend's neck and not follow after Rex's lips when he pulled back. He didn't open his eyes for a long moment, trying to memorize the tingle on his lips while at the same time dealing with the disappointment that that was probably the best kiss of his life (Not that he'd had many.) and there was no way he was ever going to get another one.

With the breathiest of sighs he opened his eyes to find Rex staring at him curiously, obviously wondering what the long pause was about. Noah blushed lightly under his gaze and did his best to try and form a coherent sentence.

"I'd bet money that Holiday put the mistletoe up there for her and Six. You think anyone was unlucky enough to get caught with Bobo?"

Rex didn't reply right away, his face showing an unreadable expression that made his best friend nervous. When Rex finally did snap out of it he chuckled lightly and nodded.

"I really hope not. They'd be scared for life!"

Noah relished the break in tension let out his own little chuckle before stepping into the hall. He'd gotten no farther than three feet before he felt a gloved hand on his wrist turning him around.

"Rex?-" He started, only to be cut off by the boy in question's mouth.

The lightest of groans fell from Noah's lips as he was pulled flush against his Evo crush and felt two overly warm arms wrap round his waist.

His own arms instinctively encircled Rex's neck as the taller teen traced his lips with his tongue and tried to coax Noah into deepening the kiss. The blonde didn't pause to think as his body reacted to the invitation and his mouth opened to allow Rex better access.

Rex's flavor overwhelmed Noah's taste buds as the Evo plundered his mouth for his own taste and pushed Noah against the nearest wall at the same time.

Finally the two parted reluctantly and gasped desperately for air as their grips remained tight on each other.

It was Noah who broke the silence first, leaning his head against the hall wall and gazing up at Rex with a dazed look of love adorning his face.

"Rex?" He breathed quietly, the name slipping from his lips like a light coo of endearment.

The Evo smiled down at Noah and placed a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling back to explain his actions.

"I wanted to see if you'd still kiss me if we weren't under mistletoe….If you felt the same spark I did when we kissed…Did you feel it?"

Noah couldn't deny the spark that had ignited between them the moment their lips had touched and he nodded his head slightly in response.

Rex's grin grew at his blonde's answer and he leaned foreword to whisper into Noah's ear.

"Can I kiss you again?" The Evo questioned, his words coming out in a light purr.

The lightest of blushed coated Noah's cheeks as he nodded, before he uttered one word that sends shivers down the Evo's spine.

"_Please_." He begged quietly, wanting, no, _needing_ to claim Rex's lips for his own again.

Rex doesn't make him ask twice.

No sooner did the word slip past his lips than Rex had them caught in an even fiercer kiss than the last two and had stolen what little breath Noah had gained during their brief parting.

Noah's hands tightened their grip on Rex's hair and tried to pull him closer, as thought if he tried hard enough he could make them mesh together permanently.

Both of them were totally unaware of the rest of the world as their tongues battled for dominance, so much that Van Kleiss could have rushed by in a bikini and they wouldn't have batted an eye. They did however pull apart when a series of blinding flashes and clicking noises became too annoying to ignore.

Bobo stood several feet from the kissing teens and held a digital camera to his one good eye.

"I knew if I left that mistletoe up there long enough I'd get some decent shots. This is almost as good as the shot I got of Captain Callan kissing Six!" The Primate boasted smugly.

Both of the teen's eyes widened at the thought of Callan and Six being caught under the mistletoe, but before they could comment on it Bobo was gone, most likely to print the picture he had before Six or Callan got a hold of him.

The awkwardness of their position dawned on them at the same time and they both broke apart from each other like they had been burned. Matching blushes coated both their cheeks a fiery red and their eyes stared at the ground with unwavering intensity.

"Rex-" "Noah-"

They both started at the same time.

When neither continued they both tentatively chuckled and looked at one another shyly.

Another long moment passed before Noah got fed up with the silence and grabbed Rex's coat.

"Screw this." He cursed before crashing their lips together again.

Rex gave into the kiss instantly and replaced his hands on Noah's waist, causing them both to inwardly beam.

Rex's ignorance of mistletoe had brought them both bliss.

* * *

I know the ending left much to be desired, but I really couldn't think of anything more to write. I just really wanted to do a mistletoe Noex even if it was two months late. Reviews=Love!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
